Football and Bad Words
by lexjl
Summary: JJ had made all the food for the football gathering, she had made sure she had a little of everything especially for Henry and Jack. The team was coming over at noon and most of the games started at one. Pure fluff, one shot. I own nothing.


**Please tell me what you think. It's a one shot only.**

JJ had made all the food for the football gathering, she had made sure she had a little of everything especially for Henry and Jack. The team was coming over at noon and most of the games started at one, Will was setting everything up in the living room while Henry watched.

"Have you figured out the game schedule yet?" she asked walking into the room.

"I figured we would wait until everyone was here. How you feeling?"

"Fine but I think I might wear your Saints shirt."

"Why?"

"It's big and comfy. We agreed not say anything until after we went to see that person." As she looked down at Henry.

"I know but you can't tell."

"I can and I know you can."

"I wear my Saints shirt." Henry announced.

"Okay, let's find it." As she took his hand.

"Mine is in the top drawer." Will told her.

"Thank you."

/

An hour later.

JJ had found Henry's Saints shirt as well as two of Wills, one for him and one for her. The team had arrived along with James and Beth. Everyone was currently in the kitchen fixing plates of food.

"We have a dilemma." Morgan announced.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

"Several of the games are starting at the same time." Morgan explained

New Orleans (Will's team) was playing Atlanta, Chicago (Rossi and Morgan's team) was playing Cincinnati, and Detroit (Garcia's team of the week) was play Minnesota all at 1 on different channels.

"The Jets don't play later." JJ announced.

"I am okay with not watching Detroit as long as we can keep track of the score." Garcia told them.

"So it seems it's between the New Orleans and Chicago." Hotch as he fixed Jack a plate of food.

"Actually, we can watch both. I can put the Saint's game in the small box on the TV for the first half, while we watch the Bears game. Then we can reverse it for the second half." Will told them.

"Since the Saint's is your team we can watch Chicago in the small box." Rossi told him.

"Sounds like we have a plan." JJ

"Is it time to watch Saints?" Henry asked.

"Not yet buddy you need to eat." She told him.

"I have your plate right here." Will as he sat it down next to Jack's on the table.

"Jay, I can't believe you do not have on a Jet's shirt." Alex, noticing what she was wearing.

"Oh, I will. I thought I would support Will's team for a while." She replied with a laugh.

"It looks comfortable." Beth

"Very, it really is perfect to lounge around in."

/

Everyone was sitting in the living room, although all the guys were gathered together with Jack and Henry with them and the women were together. JJ was laughing at Henry, every time Will would get excited about a good play or mad about a bad one, so would Henry. She was keeping track of the games, while still talking to Garcia, Alex, and Beth.

"I like football but they are crazy." Alex

"Wait until the Jets come on, JJ will be worse than they are." Garcia explained.

"JJ you are a big fan?" Beth asked.

"Yes poor Henry doesn't know who to follow yet."

"Right now it looks like you have a Saints fan on your hand." Alex looking over at him.

"I know, I am trying to teach him better."

"Jack looks to be mimicking Morgan." Beth

"Hotch is in trouble." Garcia

"At least I try to be nice when the Saints are on. Morgan is all about Chicago."

"And no other team." Garcia

The men started cheering, causing the two younger boys to start jumping up and down yelling.

"I am so glad we moved the table out of the way." JJ mumbled.

"What is going?" Garcia asked.

"Saints are winning and Chicago just made one hell of a play." Will explained.

"Yeah Aunt Pen. Hell of a play." Henry repeating Will.

"Will." JJ looking at him.

"He's telling the truth." Morgan

"So not the point." JJ

She watched as Will whispered to Henry, he nodded then walked over to JJ.

"Sorry mommy. I not say anymore bad words." He told her before hugging her.

"Thank you."

"Sorry Aunt Pen." As he turned to look at Pen.

"You are so forgiven." As she smiled at him.

"Go finish watching the game with daddy."

/

"Does he know what words are bad?" Beth asked.

"No, I am just hoping that no one else says anything else."

"He will before the end of the day." Alex laughing, hearing Rossi swear.

"Great." JJ shaking her head.

"I am waiting for Jack to repeat something." Garcia

"He's a little older, he may not repeat the words." Beth

"Hotch would turn red." JJ

They were interrupted by the guys yelling again.

"Run damn it run." Morgan yelled at the TV.

"Run damn it." Jack

"Damn it run." Henry

JJ shook her head, looking over at Will while Hotch looked down at Jack. Morgan realized what he had said.

"Boys, you should not repeat what I said." As he looked down at the two boys.

"Another bad word?" Henry asked, completely confused.

"Yes and I was bad for saying it."

"No more bad words gentleman. I am pretty sure that we don't need Henry and Jack going to school repeating the new words that they learned." JJ looking at the men.

"I couldn't agree more." Hotch.

They finished watching both the Saints and Bears game before the Jets started. JJ realized that she also had to watch her words while watching her team play. All together the boys had learned four new bad words, each time they were told not repeat them.

**I meant to post this on Sunday before the actually games. I used AJ's favorite football team (the Jets) versus the Redskins. The actual scores from the games Saints 23 vs. Falcons 17, Bears 24 vs. Bengals 21, Detroit Loins 34 vs. Vikings 24, and Jets 18 vs. Buccaneers 17.**


End file.
